


Brother to The Rescue

by Rinienne



Category: Marvel 616, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Awkward situations, Comedy, Family, Fluff, Misunderstandings, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinienne/pseuds/Rinienne
Summary: Dylan walks in on Eddie and the Symbiote.





	Brother to The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a two or three panel comic idea, but I don't have time to draw. It less funny in text format, and a bit more awkward. At least for Eddie.  
> Also, I'm gonna assume Dylan is somewhere around 12-13, so he would have a vague understanding of sex.  
> Please forgive errors, I only have 10 minutes of lunch break left to read it through once more.

It was so very quiet underground late at night, not a voice of a conversation, not a single honk of a car could reach Dylan’s ears. Granted, he used to living in the suburbs, and his neighborhood had always been quiet, but there always been some noise, be it a chirping of crickets, or wind playing with tops of trees.

It was going to take some time to get used to his new surroundings, but it was a very small price to pay for a full belly and lack of physical abuse from his father.

It’s been almost two weeks since his half brother Eddie got their dad into the jail. It wasn’t what Dylan had asked for, he still wasn’t sure why Venom refused to kill him, but Eddie explained the old bastard wasn’t worth Dylan’s ruined innocence.

A part of him was terrified their father would get out and hurt him again, but Eddie promised to protect, to care about him from now on. The more time Dylan had spent in the old San Francisco, the less he was able to feel his old scraps and bruises, the more he was starting to believe his brother’s words.

Even his initial wary of Eddie’s alien friend was fading away at a steady pace, especially recently, when its personality and voice had returned. Eddie was away for a few days, and Dylan wasn’t sure what happened exactly, but his brother seemed happier now, so Dylan was going to accept it.

He was going to get used to the alien the same way he was going to get use to the silence of the city, his new home, new school. He would learn to fall asleep without needing to toss and turn in his bed for hours. It was just not going to happen today.

Dylan rolled to his side and glanced at an old clock with digital display, noting it to be already past eleven. Sighing, he pushed the blanket out of the way and got up.

It would’ve been nice if he could sneak out and breathe some fresh air, but all air was the same underground. At least, he decided, he could go down to the kitchen and get himself a glass of water, maybe dealing with his thirst would help.

He left his room quietly, slowly closing the door behind himself, before starting to tiptoe towards the staircase leading to the first floor. He didn’t need to sneak around, he knew that his dad wasn’t here, and he wouldn’t get in trouble for leaving his room at night, but it was a habit, one he suspected was going to disappear the last.

He almost reached the stairs, when a sudden noise caught his attention. It was a groan that was followed by sounds of struggle, and it came from Eddie’s room that was situated across the hallway from his.

Worried something might have happened to his brother, Dylan turned around and approached his door, moving still very silently, even if he was in a hurry. Finally reaching it, he carefully pushed it ajar until he could peek inside, confused initially of what he saw.

Eddie laid on the floor, pinned completely by the weight of the alien shape that hovered above him. His hands were restrained above his head with the black clawed paws. Eddie himself, wasn’t moving much, most likely unable to even flinch under the inhuman strength of the alien.

He did try to make a sound, however, but several think tendrils reached for his mouth, wrapping themselves around it like a gag.

“Shhh, Eddie,” the symbiote purred, its voice deep, resonating, yet quiet at the same time. “Can’t let you wake up half the neighborhood with your screams, can we now?”

Its face shifted closer to Eddie’s then, long tongue flicking out, running up and down Eddie’s neck, his collarbone, leaving slobber all over his skin. “Mmm, you taste so good. Waited for so long for this,” the alien murmured, as its tongue continued the slow exploration of Eddie’s bare chest, the man underneath arching his back, more muffled sounds coming from him.

Dylan was watching it in shock, terrified of what was going to happen next. Could it be that the news were right? That everyone was right? The alien was evil, and was pretending to be on their side, while waiting patiently to strike when no one would expect it.

He needed to do something, call for help, but while he would run to find somebody, the alien would sure have enough time to bite Eddie’s head off.

Looking around, Dylan noted a closet on the opposite side of the corridor, and moved towards it with haste. Inside it, there were cleaning supplies, a mop with a heavy wooden handle sitting in the corner.

It wasn’t perfect, not even close, but it was the best Dylan had. He simply couldn’t leave Eddie to die, not after his brother had done so much for him, after he’d saved him.

There was no time to think, but Dylan hoped he would be able to distract the symbiote, give Eddie enough time to get free, and then they could try running away. That in mind, he kicked the door into Eddie’s room with his foot and bursted inside.

“Don’t you dare to eat my brother!” he screamed at the top of his lungs, slapping the large, mostly shapeless silhouette in the the face with the dirty mop.

The symbiote shrieked in surprise, it’s tendrils letting go of Eddie, the man himself gasping in shock, looking...

And that was what made Dylan stop on his tracks, because it wasn’t relief of being rescued in Eddie’s expression, but downright terror, blood leaving his face, making him look very pale. 

“What... what,” he started to scramble to his knees, reaching immediately for the symbiote, who was still recovering from the mop slap. “What are you doing in here? I thought you’ve been asleep for like an hour!”

The alien looked angry at firsts, but it didn’t didn’t attack Dylan as he expected. Instead, it moved quickly towards Eddie, soaking into his body, turning itself into a set of loose pajamas, its eyes blinking at Dylan from Eddie’s chest. Dylan still had problems distinguishing its expressions, but he could’ve sworn, the symbiote turned almost embarrassed.

“Uhh,” he started still clenching the mop in both of his hands. “I was thirsty, and I wanted to go get some water. But I heard... and it was trying to eat you,” he gestured in their vague direction.

“Oh, god,” Eddie sighed rubbing his face, which was now slowly starting to turn red. “No, it wasn’t eating me. It... it was just a... umm, a game.”

The symbiote hissed at the provided explanation. “He’s way too old to believe it, Eddie.”

Gears was slowly starting to turn in Dylan head, his eyes widening with realization, his own face starting to burn. “You were...” he muttered, blinking, unable to finish the sentence. “Um, wow, ok.”

A silence hung in the room, finally disturbed by Eddie’s sigh. “Dammit,” he said, looking anywhere but his younger brother. “I usually don’t care what other people think, I really don’t, but... you’re family, and I’m sorry... you found about us out this way.”

Dylan nodded. Then he thought for a moment, then nodded again, finding himself suddenly really curious about a whole bunch of things, a multitude of movies and video games flashing in his memories. “Can you get married?” He asked, which made Eddie to turn and look at him in astonishment. “Can you have kids? Would they be like half gooey, half human?” he continued. “Will it lay eggs into you?”

“I don’t lay eggs into anyone!” the symbiote perched up from Eddie’s torso, extending from his pajama top, sounding offended at the question.

“ _ That’s _ what you’re curious about?!” Eddie raised his eyebrow, ignoring the alien.

“Will they be able to breath in space?”

“Who, the eggs?” Eddie rubbed his face again, and the symbiote clicked its tongue. “Listen, it’s almost midnight. Go get your water and return back to bed. We’ll talk about it tomorrow. Please.”

Dylan almost wanted to push, but the last word took him a little by surprise, because the concept of being asked nicely and not yelled an order at was still rather new. “Yeah, ok,” he nodded, noting the mop was still in his hands. “Ugh, I’m sorry for smacking you,” he apologized to the symbiote.

“It’s alright,” it shrugged — or, at least, it reminded Dylan a shrug — before retreating back into Eddie’s chest, it’s face still present on the front of the pajamas.

“Night,” Dylan offered, and left the room, pondering if he still wanted that water. Then, as he was already descending down the stairs, he came up with the best question. “Need to ask if the alien is my brother too now,” he nodded to himself. Because that would be the most awesome part.


End file.
